Chrysalis
by JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Elsa and Anna have embraced the changes in their lives, and their first night back together in Arendelle leads to the biggest change of all. (I do not own Frozen, Cover art by SelinaEagle).


**So, spoiler alert, this is Elsanna. Incest. If you don't like it, go away, take good care. Otherwise, it's just a fluffy little drabble I've had in mind. This takes place in an AU where Kristoff and Anna are just good friends, btw. I don't hate him or Kristanna.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the read, and thanks for checking this out! :)**

* * *

**Chrysalis**

Elsa's never liked looking at herself in the mirror much. Something about seeing who she really is reminds her of all of her doubts and insecurities, the ones that burden the depths of her mind, even on happy days. She's hurt people, she's hurt Anna.

But tonight, she actually smiles as she sees herself, now free of long locks of platinum blonde. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with shortening her hair, even after her sister agreed it would look good, but she was ready for a change. Like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, she wants to feel free in her own skin. She wants to be happy seeing the person she is.

It only makes her that superficial level of joyful experiencing her newfound vanity. What really makes her feel truly happy is the way she sees Anna smiling too, not only proud of her haircutting, but also enamored with this new look of Elsa's.

She sees this through the mirror, and watches her starlight gleaming above all else. "I love it," she tells Anna. She then looks to herself once more, trying to ingrain the mental image of herself with short hair. Once she's gotten a little used to it, along with the feeling of not having the stuff draping her back and shoulders, she turns to face her younger sister, hoping that she didn't somehow miss out on the best of her smiling. Thankfully, she's not too late. Anna gingerly giggles, excited herself by how new this is.

"You're beautiful."

Normally cold and pale, Elsa's cheeks become warm as they pinken. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. At least she likes it. "Thank you," she softly says, losing herself in the gaze of this other girl. Despite the doubts and insecurities she often has, nothing makes her feel as free from them as she does when she looks into those blue eyes of hers. They're her safe place, her secret garden away from any darkness or pain in the world. In them she finds sanctuary, but not solitude. No, Anna is her best friend. She loves her dearly.

And while she didn't do as good a job of showing that for a long time hiding in her bedroom, she made a promise to herself to get much better at it. A promise she perpetuates as she smiles back at her. "And thanks for the haircut."

Anna laughs at this, "You're quite welcome." She then discards her scissors and kneels down to start cleaning up the mess of platinum blonde hair left behind on the floor. Elsa doesn't let herself get lost in just staring at her again though. She stands up, only to get down on her level to offer a helping hand.

"Look at this. The Queen of Arendelle on her knees picking up hair," she teases, earning her another laugh from the now queen.

"I'm a woman of my people!" Anna playfully defends, but she knows Elsa is just razzing. It's always nice to see this side of her as opposed to the one that feigns joy through charades.

She can see it though. This is real. There's no pretending, no faking behind her smiles and laughter. This is the real Elsa, the one she was so used to seeing when they were but small children running around the corridors of the castle. It's a little bittersweet, it always is, because she knows a lot of prices had to be paid to get to where they are. But she learned a long time ago it's best not to dwell on the cost, but rather the rewards. And seeing Elsa happy is the greatest reward of all.

After they get what mess was made of her hair cleaned up, they make their way out to the balcony, looking to get a little fresh air and enjoy the view of stars and moonlight over their fruitful kingdom. The flag of Arendelle will always fly, whether it's Elsa or Anna at the throne.

And even if their queen gets sleepy.

"I'm glad to see I'm keeping you entertained," Elsa jokes as Anna lets out a yawn.

"I'm sorry! I'm just getting tired. It's been a long day," she insists, wearing some of that fatigue on her. She doesn't seem exhausted tired though. Like her body is the only thing wearing down, not her spirit.

"Being queen isn't easy, is it?" Elsa asks, hoping to sound more concerned than patronizing. Which Anna recognizes as she straightens her posture.

"No. But it's definitely worthwhile. And like I said, I'm a woman of my people." Talking about the throne always brings certain thoughts to her mind, ones that aren't as pleasant as the idea of her friends and family being happy, healthy, and safe. So she chooses to focus on that instead as she shifts the conversation in her favor. "Honeymaren and Kristoff seem to hit it off earlier. Don't you think?" she remembers, watching as Elsa grins at that.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you invited her to our charades night with some ulterior motives," she sardonically says, and Anna just grins too.

"You say that like Kristoff and I talk or something," she plays along.

They just share a laugh at this, and Elsa isn't sure where else to take it aside from replying with "Well, they would be cute together." However, she does have one more thing she'd like to add. She just isn't sure if it's going too far or not. But with the way things are going, and the way they're having fun, she decides maybe it's worth taking a little risk to see how it goes. "And now that they have each other. I can have you all to myself."

She feels nervous voicing this out loud, but she tries to show that she means nothing but good humor with a smile. Luckily Anna sees this, and she even plays along, "It's like I've always wanted."

For a moment, nothing is said as they look to one another, each showing just how happy they are with untainting smiles. They don't want the mutual gaze to overstay its welcome though, more worried how they other girl will think than themselves. So they look back out to the night sky, both acknowledging some of those deeper thoughts in the backs of their minds. Though not as friendly, they're real, and they're important. They are things that might even become worth talking about in the future. For Anna, it comes with the weight of her crown. For Elsa… it's being home.

Even so, they find each other's eyes again, and the lesser thoughts become hazy again with the reminder that they have each other. Sure, things might not be perfect, but as long as they can be here like this, there's no reason to be afraid.

Elsa looks to Anna's crown, proud and content that her sister has gotten everything she deserves. Anna looks to Elsa's hair, happy that she can be herself finally. "This is going to take some getting used to," she comments as she brings her fingers to the strands of freshly cut hair, just ghosting them along for a moment before keeping her hands back to herself. She doesn't mind though. She just sighs a relaxed sigh.

"It's crazy the way things keep changing lately."

She sounds almost forlorn to admit it, and it makes Anna feel a little wistful herself. She has wishes of her own, some that might even be considered selfish. But she doesn't want to be that kind of queen. She doesn't want to be that kind of sister. Instead, she wants to put her best foot forward. "Yeah. Things have been changing a lot. But they're good changes! I like the way things are going."

Seeing Anna's optimism, even if she isn't so sure how much of it is genuine, makes Elsa see the light too. While she has some regrets, she's mostly happy with how things have worked out. Especially this evening with her sister. "I do too. It makes things exciting, makes life worth living. I feel like… I feel like things are almost perfect."

Despite her warmth in her smile, Anna can't help but feel somewhat concerned. "Only almost?" she asks, slipping her hand over Elsa's.

Elsa could say a lot of things. Instead, she settles for something simple. "I'm really happy to be back home. I will say that."

And frankly, that's all Anna needs to hear to. "And I'm really happy to have you home. I've missed you."

For a short while, they just gaze into each other's eyes, letting their hands connect so that they can really feel each other's warmth. Elsa's touch has always been a little chilly, but tonight, something's different. There's comfort in her temperature. Anna cherishes it, just as she cherishes having her back home again.

Unfortunately, with the relief of their reunion, there's other memories that keep creeping their way into her mind. Images of locked doors, the feeling of loneliness. Sadness. Anger…

Her smile wanes, but she doesn't take her hand from Elsa. No, she lets her hold it a moment longer, though the change in her eyes is obvious. Before the older sibling can ask what's troubling her younger sister though, Anna speaks up.

"Can I tell you a secret? It's something I've never told anyone. But here lately, you know, with me being the queen and all… It's been on my mind more."

Seeing that it must be serious, Elsa is sure to show nothing but compassion and understanding in both her hands' touch and her soft smiling. "You can tell me anything, Anna. I'm here for you."

Even so, Anna doesn't ease so easily. "I know. I just… It's not exactly the good kind of secret."

An unexpected response, Elsa's smile wanes too. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just… something that's been bothering me," Anna clarifies, hoping to keep her sister from worrying too much. But the guilt is overwhelming. She can't hold Elsa's hand anymore, not like this. Not with the things she considers. So she disengages, choosing to look out to the starry horizon instead of Elsa's fragiling eyes.

Elsa's had her reasons to be worried too. But now she can't help but wonder what kind of secret this is, and what it could mean for them. Even so, she doesn't want to get too worked up. Not when her sister is distressed. So she patiently waits, never voicing her anticipation or her anxiety.

Finally, Anna looks back to her, the pain becoming clear in her face. "I loved Mother and Father. Very much. Not a day goes by that I don't think of them."

Mother and Father. That's what this is about. Of course it is, how could Elsa think anything different? While she told herself she wouldn't say anything just yet, she does find it important to let Anna know one thing. "They'd be very proud of you."

It makes Anna feel a little better to hear Elsa believes that, but knowing what else she does, she isn't so quick to absolve herself. "I hope so," she begins, taking some time to collect her thoughts. "I was angry with them. For a long time."

"Angry?" Elsa questions. This really isn't going how she thought it would. Even though she wasn't sure what to expect, she didn't expect Anna to ever say that. And, in a way… she thought maybe this would be more about _them._

But again, she doesn't jump to conclusions. She does her best to just listen.

"I blamed them for keeping you from me. I didn't know why you were locked away, why I was locked away. I just wanted answers, and they would never tell me the truth," Anna admits, the pangs of guilt clear in her tone. "They always told me that it was for our own good, and that they were working on fixing things. But they never told me why."

For a moment, they're both silent as Anna tries to recollect her bearings. Elsa meanwhile considers what this really means for them. For _them._

"I know now why they did it, and I understand. They were just doing what they thought was best for us. But sometimes, I still feel angry. Even when I don't want to…"

Despite all her conflicted feelings, the last thing Elsa wants is for Anna to feel any ill will towards their parents. "They loved us Anna. They loved you. I'm sorry things happened the way they did. Believe me…"

"I don't want to turn this on you," Anna defends. "The last thing I want is for you to feel guilty." Silence overcomes her once again as her most agonizing fear comes back to her, now ready to be made known to the only other person who could understand. "I never even got to tell them I loved them. The last thing I said before they left was 'See you in two weeks.' And you know what? I did it on purpose. Because I wanted to be angry at them…"

"Anna…"

Where there was so much happiness shared between the two before, they feel something just as true coming back to them. A certain fear they've always known, one that they aren't simply able to escape from. And now, Anna is ready to do something about it as she finally speaks her mind.

"Elsa, I don't ever want to push you away. I love you more than anything in the world. You're everything to me," she begins, slightly tearing up. "I know why you left Arendelle. I'll understand if you have to leave again. You don't have to stay here." She then takes Elsa's hand again, and while she trembles, the warmth hasn't left. It's still there. "I just want you to know how much I care about you."

Feeling her hand in hers, seeing her show this much fear… It brings Elsa pain. Strangely enough, she feels a relief of sorts coming to her. Like some of her own fears aren't as warranted now thanks to newfound evidence. "You could never push me away. Anna, I love you more than anything too. I really do. If anything… I worry that I'll push you away. Not because I don't care, but because I don't know how to show you. As strange as it sounds, I'm scared to.."

"Why? You have nothing to be afraid of with me. I'll never hurt you," Anna insists.

"I know. I just… I care so much about you. I'm worried that if you see how much, you won't like what you see…" Elsa confesses. She feels dangerously close to making a mistake, but with Anna so close to her, with her saying these things the way she does, she almost doesn't care. She almost wants to cross the line.

Her mettle has surely been tested, but she couldn't possibly prepare herself for what Anna surprises her with next.

That same gingerly smile comes to her face, the one that makes her feel so warm and alive. Then she says it, the thing that makes her freeze in a way she never has before. "When I see you… I always like what I see."

As she looks into Anna's blue eyes, she feels every inch of her body fighting not to reduce to a puddle. Somehow, Anna is able to feel better about sharing her secret. And while there aren't supposed to be any closed doors between them, and there's this rising fire all so new to Elsa burning brightly inside of her, she still feels afraid. Afraid that her own secret can never been said.

So she says nothing, despite her only real want in the world being to say the truth. But she knows she can't. Not if she wants to keep sharing Anna's smile the way she does now. So nothing is said, not until Anna herself takes initiative.

"Maybe we should go lie down. It is getting late," she says, still holding Elsa's hand in hers.

"We?" the former queen asks.

Anna though, seemingly none the wiser to Elsa's inner turmoil, just laughs. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

She doesn't argue. She wouldn't be able to if she tried. She wants to be able to lie down and share her sister's embrace not only tonight, but every night. There's just so much apprehension to accept that it could be possible. After all the locked doors, how is she able to squeeze through any of the cracks? What right does she have?

But feeling Anna's hand guide her into the bedroom, back onto the same bed that their mother would sing to them on, she lets herself feel the joy of being here with her. Like the butterflies flying in her stomach, she wants to be free to flutter all the same. So she lets herself get into the bed with Anna, and while it was the younger sibling to suggest lying down, it's her who seems to take the lead as she lets Anna scooch in close into her embrace.

It all seems to happen so fast, but once together on the bed, things burn much more slowly. She gently runs her fingers through Anna's red hair, holding her in close but not too tightly. She feels the way her dainty hand rests on her, her heartbeat pitter pattering quickly underneath the flesh and blood. This is her secret. This is what she always wants, and here it is, almost enough to make her shed tears.

Despite what was said about tiring down, Anna keeps her eyes wide open, staring to the comfort of the blank spaces as her mind likely wanders. For Elsa, she looks down to her sister, her own mind wandering, wondering if maybe their thoughts wander to the same places.

Maybe so, and maybe not. But she doesn't need to get any closer. This is perfect.

That's what she thinks at least. Then Anna speaks again.

"Elsa?" she quietly says, almost like a whisper. Not because she wants to keep it down, no. But because something in her throat almost made her choke on the words.

"Yes?" the older girl simply says, looking to meet her sister's eyes. For a moment, she keeps still, a certain tension keeping her from saying what she wanted to let go. But eventually, maybe with some help from Elsa's eyes, she's able to say it. "I have… one other secret…"

Those words should petrify her. They should make her worry and fret and consider the absolute worst of possibilities. But somehow, they don't. Because Elsa knows now what the truth is, what their secrets really have to hide. And while it can change everything, for better or worse, she knows one irrefutable truth.

She loves Anna, and Anna loves her. Together, they can change for the best.

"I know," she simply tells her, a warm smile coming to her face. It isn't what Anna expected to hear, but there it is. The truth revealed. She's not so sure how to take the next step, but it's okay. In Elsa's eyes, she feels safe and sound, secure and trusted. So she doesn't fight the pull between them anymore. She doesn't let herself hesitate. She just closes her eyes the same way that Elsa does, letting her lips touch hers with a promising kiss, a kiss to seal their love, their trust, their secrets.

It doesn't last long, just as long as it needs to. But in the short moment that their lips touch, they feel weights being freed from their shoulders, their hearts racing faster and livelier than they ever have before. For the first time in forever, nothing is in their way. And despite everything, _everything _that should keep them from being so happy right now… They smile.

"Good night Anna," Elsa tells her sister, still running her fingers through her long red hair. "Sweet dreams."

While she isn't so sure she even wants to go to sleep now, she knows she has to. She'll need to be up bright and early to tend to her kingdom, to make every waking moment from this day forward one of prosperity for herself and everyone else. And even then, she can't think of a better way to cap off a perfect day.

"They will be. Because I'll be dreaming of you," she tells Elsa, still holding her hand in hers.

With that, nothing else is said. They just share one more smile before closing their eyes and drifting to sleep, nestled together in a cocoon of love.

THE END.


End file.
